The Battle That Never Happened
by Kevin T. Rodriguez
Summary: A mystery story in the works. Won't make sense untill I get the main idea on paper. Hope you enjoy.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Battle That Never Happened 

By Kevin Rodriguez 

Tails put down his copy of "NiGHTS Into Dreams" comic book he had been holding firmly in his gloves. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "What a cool story! What an incredibly exciting adventure! I can't wait to get the next issue to see how they get NiGHTS back to Nightopia!" Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were having a barbecue. Sonic was the cook makings the Hot Dogs and everyone else was at the table, waiting to be served. Tails dashed over to Roter, still bursting with excitement from what he just read. "Claris and Eliot are in Rogers basement, and NiGHTS is fading away! And next issue is the computer animated cover! Cool huh? 

Roter listened to the younger fox, keeping one ear for Sonic's voice saying; "Get a hot dog. Get it while it's hot!" Each time he said it, Sonic laughed at his little joke. 

"I have the first four issues of "NiGHTS" carefully preserved in sealed plastic bags," explained Tails. "Now that I've read it, this one's getting sealed up, too." 

"I can't wait for issue number six!" exclaimed Tails excitedly, holding the comic book. Looking up from the dozens of hot dogs he continued to put onto the grill, Sonic noticed Tails "NiGHTS" comic. "Is that a comic book you've got there?" he asked. 

"I read lots of comic books when I was a kid," said Sonic. "Boy, I loved reading those comic books. I think you can learn a lot from comics. I know I did." 

Sonic had become so absorbed in his thoughts about his comic-book-reading youth that he had forgotten to keep an eye on the grill. The next hot dog he handed to Bunnie looked like a long piece of coal. 

"I, for one, think comic books are wonderful," said Sally. "They introduce youngsters like Tails to both reading and art. Plus, they stir the imagination. Even though comics are just total nonsense. None of this "NiGHTS" stuff could possibly be true." 

****************************************************** 

One day, Tails was bursting with excitement. "It's out! It's out! I got it!" Sally was pleased to see how happy Tails was with his computer animated cover comic. 

"I want to hear the story, Tails," said Sally. 

"Hey, issue number six," said Sonic, looking up from his grill long enough to notice that Tails was holding the prise comic. "I'm dying to know what happened to NiGHTS!" (Authors Note: You'll have to read NiGHTS issue #6 to find out what happens.) 

"Wow! Cool" exclaimed Tails. 

"Who's ready for another hot dog?" asked Sonic. 

Bunnie looked at her friends. "Did I just have a bad dream from eating too many hot dogs?" she asked. 

"Well, if you did, I did, too," replied Sally. 

"Did that really happen?" asked Tails. "Because if we did, that was the coolest thing that ever happened to me!" 

"But if it didn't really happen," Sally said, "how did we all experience the same dream?" 

"Don't tell me nobody wants another hot dog!" exclaimed Sonic in shock. Everyone snapped back to their senses and grabed more hot dogs, then sat down to eat and think. 

****************************************************** 

That evening, as an exhausted Sally stretched out for a good night's sleep, she felt something sticking in her fur that was making her uncomfortable. She reached down and pulled out the black eye patch she had taken form Space Pirate during their battle! 

Now she knew her adventure had been real! There were only two questions remaining: Would it ever happen again? And what time was Sonic serving breakfast tomorrow morning? 

TO BECONTINUED... 

So did this leave you in question? Was it suspenseful? Or was it just plain confusing? Don't worry, I'll have a real story to explain what's going on. You'll just have to wait some more parts to find out. 

Disclamers: I don't own anyone. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

The Battle That Never Happened Part 2 

By Kevin 

"Okay," said Sonic as he stood beside the volyball net streched across the field, ready for the big volyball game Sonic and his friends were going to play. "It'll be me against all of you." 

"Okay look alive!" shouted Sonic. "Even you, Antwoin!" Then he snickered at his little joke and served the ball. 

The ball shifted over the net. "I've got it!" called Sally. She took two steps to her right, then slapped the ball back over to Sonic's side of the net. 

"Mine!" shouted Sonic, sending the ball flying back with a two-handed shot. The ball headed toward Bunnie. She tried to get to the ball, but she triped on a rock. 

"Point for my side." yelled Sonic. 

Sonic served again. This time the ball headed right for Antwoin. "Great," thought Sonic. "Antwoin wouldn't know what to do with that ball even if it hit him in the head!" 

And as a matter of fact, that's exactly what happened. The ball sailed right at Antwoin's head. He leaped up to meet it and slammed it back over the net with his thick skull. The ball went flying past Sonic. "I've got it!" called Sonic, who turned his back to the net and started running at top speed, racing to try to et the volleyball. Sonic dashed toward a hedge of low bushes that formed the border of the field. Diving for the ball, he crashed into the hedge headfirst, his red sneakers waving in the air. The ball, sailed over the hedge off into the forest. 

"I'm all right, guys," shouted Sonic. "Don't worry." He slowly pulled himself from the bushes and turned back, expecting to see Tails, Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, and Antwoin. But when Sonic turned around, his friends were gone. They had vanished, seemingly into thin air. 

"Huh?" said Sonic. "Hey, guys!" he called out. "Guys? Where did you go?" he wondered. 

"Where in the world could they be?" he wondered. The answer, of course, had nothing to do with the world as Sonic knew it... 

Author's Notes: I don't own them. So did that keep you in suspence? E-mail me and tell me if I should continue this. 


End file.
